


No es una dama.

by laura_sommeils



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_sommeils/pseuds/laura_sommeils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando termina la pieza, al concluir la melodía que su martillo compone, se pone de cuclillas para levantar la caja colocada en una esquina de la habitación. Es vieja y roñosa, su contenido es invaluable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es una dama.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todo lo relativo en éste universo le pertenece a él, incluso la canción que puse.
> 
> Éste fic tiene SPOILERS DE TORMENTA DE ESPADAS así que, si no leíste el libro, te recomiendo que no leas el fic (la experiencia talking here).
> 
> Ahora: SON LO MÁS SHIPPEABLE EVER Y LOS AMODORRO Y OMFG, EN CHOQUE DE REYES CASI ME MUERO DE LO ADORABLES E IDIOTAS QUE PUEDEN LLEGAR A SER Y ALL THIS FEELINGS Y, ME CALLO, YA.
> 
> El fic se lo dedico a Veji, ojalá te alegre un poco el día, cielo.
> 
> Ehm, muchas gracias por leer, ojalá les guste.
> 
> Recomendación musical: Violet Hill-Coldplay

No es una dama.

Es una niña-niño que bien podría hacerse pasar por un salvaje, de ésos que se comen tus orejas mientras duermes y orinan en tu boca por mera diversión. Bueno, quizá lo sería si tras ésos ojos gris tormenta no se encontrara su esencia. Es salvaje, sí, pero, al mismo tiempo, es algo más, mucho más.

(Quizá por aquello es que no la puede dejar ir).

-O-

Monta a caballo como si fuera otra parte de su anatomía, tal como el martillo es una extensión del brazo de él. Son un par peculiar, se dice, mientras despeina su cabello luego de prodigarle una buena dosis de cosquillas.

Es fácil estar con Arya, los dos rodando en el piso y reír, reír al fin sin ningún temor, el calor extendiéndose en su pecho, su cuerpo relajándose, sus hombros no tan tensos. La manga del vestido de Arya rasgada, mechones de su cabello despeinado contorneando su rostro.

( _"My featherbed is deep and soft,_

_and there I'll lay you down,_

_I'll dress you all in yellow silk,_

_and on your head a crown._

_For you shall be my lady love,_

_and I shall be your lord._

_I'll always keep you warm and safe,_

_and guard you with my sword._

_And how she smiled and how she laughed,_

_the maiden of the tree._

_She spun away and said to him,_

_no featherbed for me.  
_

_I'll wear a gown of golden leaves,_

_and bind my hair with grass,_

_But you can be my forest love,_

_and me your forest lass **.**_ _")_

-O-

Va a cortarle la cabeza al sabueso, tirar al fuego de la hoguera sus orejas y sus manos. Sabe que Arya va a hacerlo. Sino lo hace ella, lo hará él. Golpetea su martillo contra el metal, pensando que es el cráneo de Sandor, agujerea los orificios de su cinturón, creyendo que son sus ojos.

Le hierve la sangre, se ciega su juicio.

(Cuando duerme, su voz susurra su nombre:  _Arya_ )

-O-

La encuentra en un pueblo perdido, cerca del Desembarco del Rey.

Sus manos no son suaves ni pulcras, lucen cicatrices por donde se las mire y casi siempre están cubiertas de tierra (o sangre). Son capaces de cortar cuellos o despellejar animales. Pueden dañar y curar al mismo tiempo.

(Cuando ella duerme, él siempre las contempla, como si así pudiera adivinar su historia.

Chico idiota).

-O-

Arya no sonríe tan a menudo, ya no. Así que, cuando lo hace, las pocas veces en que lo hace, Gendry se toma unos segundos para plasmarla en su memoria, en grabar la curvatura de sus labios.

Ríe cuando ella le mira con las cejas fruncidas y lo llama  _estúpido._ Ojos vivos y cabello despeinado, mientras pretende mostrarse ofendida. Es casi como si pudieran rebobinar el tiempo, como si pudiera volver a tenerla bajo sus brazos.

(Bueno, casi)

-O-

Es una noche en que duermen a la intemperie, la hoguera alumbrándolos apenas, el susurro de Winterfell a un par de kilómetros, cuando Arya se desliza hacia su lado, tocándole el hombro y llamándolo por lo bajo con un "despierta, tonto".

Gendry la mira, ojos apenas abiertos, el cuerpo entumecido por la temperatura. Sin pensárselo dos veces, ella se acuesta a su lado, colocando su capa de piel sobre los dos a modo de abrigo. Ignora la mirada que él le dirige y se gira, dándole la espalda.

Sus cuerpos prodigándose calor (y algo más) en medio del frío.

-O-

Está en lo que quedó de la forja de Winterfell, soldando viejos trozos de metal para construir fornitura para el castillo, cuando ella entra. Tiene puesto un vestido color celeste, su cabello peinado en un diseño complicado y elaborado.

Ante la expresión burlona de su rostro, Arya pone los ojos en blanco, apoyándose sobre el muro de piedra cubierto de polvo y birutas. Expresión desafiante, sonrisa burlona.

Martillea y martillea, expuesto a su mirada.

Cuando termina la pieza, al concluir la melodía que su martillo compone, se pone de cuclillas para levantar la caja colocada en una esquina de la habitación. Es vieja y roñosa, su contenido es invaluable.

Se dirige hacia Arya y se la entrega, la mirada curiosa de ésta haciéndole reír por lo bajo. Se encoje de hombros, restándole importancia, y le dice: "Sólo es algo que me pediste hace mucho tiempo."

Comprensión brillando en sus ojos, antes de que ella se incline sobre él y lo bese, sus dientes mordiéndole los labios, haciéndose paso. Gendry rodeando su cintura casi por instinto (como lo ha hecho incontables ocasiones en sueños).

-O-

Arya no es una dama.

(Gendry la ama por eso)


End file.
